Para Siempre
by Yahab
Summary: "Gracias" dijo ella, "De nada" susurró él, habían ganado, habían vencido al mal, ¿y entonces?.. ¿Por qué su corazón lloraba de dolor y de tristeza?./ Spirit Tracks, Epilogo. (One Shot)


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Porque mi corazón se ha pegado al tuyo de manera inevitable,_

_porque late por ti y solamente para ti con la fuerza que le das en cada uno de tus suspiros._

**Link , Twilight GAMES***

**.**

**.~.*.~.**

**Para Siempre**

*****.~.*.~.*****

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De nada… Alteza fue un placer vivir a su lado esta aventura.

-Lamento haberte metido en tantos líos Link- clamo de una forma risueña y divertida, pero a los pocos minutos su sonrisa pareció volverse triste.- Entonces… ¿Te vas?

-Si- clamo él de forma firme.- Ese tren se muere por volver a correr en las vías, gracias por dejarlo libre, prometo cuidarlo siempre.

-Si te eligió a ti no le veo el problema.

Él irguió una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, ella le devolvió la cortesía al tiempo que lo miraba montase en el tren espiritual para después volver a despedirse con su clásico saludo de maquinista.

El silbato sonó de forma alegre, aunque para ella había sido el sonido más triste del mundo, habían ganado, habían protegido al reino, ¿Entonces?, ¿Porque?.. ¿Porque no se sentía como una victoria?

Lo miro alejarse y alargo su mano para decirle "Adiós" en el silencio.

-¿Alteza?... ¿Está usted bien? Se ve… extraña.

-Profesor, estoy bien.

Camino con pasos lentos hasta el castillo, había deseado tanto volver a casa y ahora no sabía porque pero quería correr detrás del tren… volar sobre las vías. Despejo su cabeza de esas ideas tan raras y regreso al lugar al que pertenecía.

…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Link POV**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Volver a sentir el viento me alegro de sobremanera, pero por alguna razón mi corazón se sintió triste cuando la vi alzar su mano a modo de despedida, me hubiera gustado verla como siempre había sido, con esa sonrisa traviesa y esa energía desbordante, pero por alguna razón desde el momento en el que le dije que partía su actitud había cambiado por completo.

Se había puesto un poco distante y algo a la defensiva, tal vez sin querer le dije algo que le molestara.

-Que berrinche- susurre, y después me reí al recordar como de verdad me había metido en verdaderos aprietos y al mismo tiempo como me había hecho feliz su presencia.

La máquina susurraba tranquilamente mientras fijaba el rumbo hacia la Aldea Nostra, tenía que ver a Nico y asegurarme de que estuviera en buen estado, era un hombre anciano y quien sabe, nunca sabia cuando sería la última vez que lo vería, también tenía que entregarle sus insignias, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que había una justo encima de La torre de Las Almas? Era extraño de sobremanera y Zelda se reía cada vez que encontraba alguna y corría como loco a estamparla en el álbum de mi amigo.

Zelda….

Sin ella a mi lado hasta podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos, la verdad me sentía un poco solo.

El crepúsculo comenzó a caer cuando pase cerca de la Aldea Floral, nuevamente pensaba en ella y de un momento a otro mi corazón parecía demasiado acongojado, creo que también había retenido el aire durante demasiado tiempo, exhale de forma exagerada como si por fin pudiera hacerlo a pesar de que hacia un buen rato que estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros del castillo.

¿Por qué me había retenido?, tal vez porque su mirada parecía triste, tal vez porque mi suspiro también se escuchaba de esa manera, y si dos tristezas se juntaban ¿Cuál sería el resultado?, una vez escuche decir que dos negativos daban un positivo, pero yo no creo que esa sea una ley universal en la vida. Las cosas son más simples, la tristeza es igual a la tristeza, una suma en la más simple de sus dimensiones.

Un conejo paso saltando cerca de las rocas y por inercia me cubrí los oídos al verlo, pero no había nada, ni un solo sonido, no estaba su vocecita alegre gritando _¡Mira!, ¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay otro conejo!, _o_ ¡Mira Link saca la red de prisa!, _o_ ¡Cuidado Link hay un conejo en las vías!_

-Valla- susurre- un conejo en las vías…. ¡!... ¡UN CONEJO EN LAS VIAS!

No supe porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono de la manera más tonta posible, frene el tren en seco metiéndole la reversa como si en lugar de un conejo se me hubiera atravesado una persona sorda, termine yéndome hacia el frente y me estampe la cara contra los cristales.

-Auch. ¡IDIOTA!- me gruñí de mala manera, ¿¡Porque había frenado!?. Con lo fácil que era simplemente tocar el silbato y esperar a que el conejillo corriera, mi cabeza estaba sumamente confundida.

-Oye hijo ¡Estas bien!- escuche que una voz me gritaba. Uno de los a habitantes de la aldea se me había acercado de inmediato.

El chirrido la maquina al frenarse había sido tan estruendoso que provoco que todos los que estaban en la estación voltearan, la verdad no era común ver que un tren se parara de esa manera y mucho menos en un lugar en donde no se debía.

Enrojecí un poco por la vergüenza y me sacudí para tratar de recobrar el sentido de inmediato.

-Te vez mal- dijo aquella voz- ¿A dónde te diriges?

-A la Aldea Nostra- respondí todavía atolondrado.

-Porque mejor no esperas a mañana, en la oscuridad es más difícil conducir los trenes.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba detenido, el crepúsculo hacia buen rato que se había marchado y ahora las vías se encontraban cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche. Suspire de manera honda, me sentía mal, muy mal, de pronto me dio un poco de miedo, puse el tren en reversa y me dirigí al andén de la Aldea Floral, a esa hora muchos trenes todavía circulaban y por muy terco que fuera no iba a arriesgar la seguridad de los demás por un mero capricho, las vías de noche si eran peligrosas, no sabía porque pero mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas y no quería causar un accidente, así que me vi forzado a tomar una parada inesperada.

La noche era fría y húmeda debido a la vegetación endógena del sitio pero decidí que en lugar de terminar dormido en el vagón prefería la frescura del césped, los sitios bonitos estaban detrás de la aldea y al pasar por el centro un hombre curioso me pregunto "_¿Por qué espantas a las ratas?"_ Estando en campo abierto había un montón de ellas, estuve a punto de contestarle "¿Por qué a Zelda le dan mucho miedo?" y de pronto me sentí como un verdadero idiota… estaba solo, completamente solo, agache la mirada y simplemente conteste "Costumbre".

Era cierto, lo había hecho por inercia y lo del conejo había sido un rezago tonto, creía que la voz de Zelda me ponía nervioso porque solía asustarse fácilmente con muchas cosas, pero la verdad era que me mantenía más alerta que nada, era como si en el fondo activara mis instintos de sobrevivencia, tal vez alguien tan torpe y despistado no habría sobrevivido a semejante aventura si no hubiera estado al lado de ella.

Me tire en el césped para mirar las estrellas.

-Mira que hermosa noche…. ¿A quién demonios le hablo?- termine susurrando. Tal vez no me había dado cuenta en el momento adecuado, tal vez seguía siendo… demasiado lento.

Mi corazón se sentía triste y herido.

…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Zelda POV**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Esa mañana me levante temprano.

-Link… despierta…- musite de manera raída.

Cuando abrí los ojos completamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto me sentí sumamente tonta. Era extraño despertar y no estar en el vagón a su lado, nuevamente lo extrañaba de sobremanera.

No sabía cuál había sido su prisa por irse aunque me comento que estaba preocupado por Nico, suspire de manera cansada, tal vez era cierto o tal vez ya no le gustaba estar a mi lado, después de todo me la había pasado molestándolo durante casi todo el viaje, tal vez no me había dado cuenta y lo había tratado como lo que no era, como a un sirviente.

Me sentí sumamente deprimida, me había dicho que éramos amigos, pero… ¿Qué tanto de eso era cierto?, tal vez solo lo había dicho por complacer a su princesa.

-No… no es cierto- susurre de manera triste ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? -Él de verdad me quería- siempre había sido sincero con sus palabras porque su corazón era demasiado noble y bueno, y yo solamente estaba haciendo berrinche, pero me sentía mal porque no había querido aceptarme ninguna recompensa, porque no había querido quedarse y ser mi mano derecha en el castillo tal y como se lo merecía.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, era una princesa y no tenía nada que ofrecerle, él era un alma valiente y libre ¿en qué momento llegué a pensar que quería quedarse atado a este castillo?

Baje las escaleras de forma queda, pero mis pasos sonaron con un eco sordo, era como si el gran castillo estuviera vacío, como si de verdad me hubiera quedado sola. Había sirvientes corriendo por todos lados, entonces, no entendía porque me sentía de esa manera.

Una pequeña mancha verde paso corriendo por uno de los pasillos, mi corazón salto de alegría y corrí para poder encontrarlo, pero al dar vuelta por el recodo en cual había virado me detuve en seco y retrocedí de manera dolida, al otro lado de la puerta estaban el capitán y sus estudiantes comenzando sus clases de esgrima.

-Por supuesto- clame de forma triste- era el uniforme de los Aprendices.

Y solo hasta entonces recordé que la tarde anterior lo había despedido con su ropa de maquinista, me retire de ahí como si fuera una sombra a tal grado que por un momento dude de mi cuerpo y creí que había vuelto a ser un fantasma.

Atravesé los pasillos y salí del castillo sin que nadie me lo impidiera. Era extraño, pero también normal si tenía en cuenta de que ya no estaba Makivelo, era él el que realmente me mantenía encerrada en mi jaulita de oro.

Camine por la ciudadela sin prestarle atención a muchas cosas, el día estaba precioso, un delicioso viento y un clima despejado, pero por alguna razón no me importaba, me senté sobre la fuente y después cuando escuche el silbato de la maquina mi cuerpo reacciono solo y corrió hasta la estación de los trenes.

La gente parecía extrañada al verme en ese sitio, y baje la mirada al ver aquel tren viejo y pardo, ¿Por qué me había confundido?, no sonaba igual, ni tampoco se parecía, su maquinista era demasiado alto y pecoso.

-Y mi Link… demasiado tierno-musite sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos.

No quería ponerme a llorar en ese sitio y camine discretamente hasta volver a los jardines del castillo en donde me senté en silencio en la esquina más alejada del todo, ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que me ahoga ahora que no estaba cerca?

Deje de contenerme y permití que rodara el llanto, la vista se me había nublado por completo y no entendía porque de repente veía una sombra extraña acercándose, sus brazos me rodearon de forma tierna y entonces deje de gimotear para entender que era lo que estaba pasando, no hacía falta que me virara pero de todas formas lo hice.

-¿Link?- mi voz sonó tonta e incrédula, pero no era para menos con todas las veces que había herrado esa mañana.

Su rostro se acurruco junto el mío y sus brazos me estrujaron aun con más ternura.

-Zelda, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te sientes mal?

Asentí de manera leve tratando de enfocar la vista y él me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Si… me sentía mal- murmure al tiempo que me volvía el aire y veía con claridad sus tiernos ojitos preocupados- pero ya estoy bien- le dije mientras me viraba completamente para poder abrazarlo por el cuello.

Sentía que el corazón me palpitaba como loco y sin saber porque le di un beso en la mejilla y lo apachurre con todo el amor que me era posible.

¿Amor?...

-¡Valla!- clame para mí misma cuando caí en cuenta de ello- eso era- susurre escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Era difícil creer que me hubiera enamorado de esa forma, aunque supongo que no era algo tan increíble teniendo en cuenta que Link era demasiado lindo y tierno, de pronto entendí porque me había sentido tan triste y tan vacía, porque mi corazón lloraba al saber que ya no estaría a mi lado, porque mi preocupación había crecido en exceso al entender que ya no estaríamos juntos como siempre.

-Me ahogo- mascullo de forma graciosa.

También comencé a reírme y lo solté a pesar de que no quería.

-Lo siento- susurre, la sangre se me había ido al rostro y tuve que tomar mucho aire para que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar de forma triste.

-Me sentía sola- conteste bajando la mirada- ¿Y a ti? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

-No sé… es muy probable.- dijo haciendo un silencio- Me sentí triste- soltó finalmente.

-¿Te sentías triste?

-Sí, no sabía qué hacer y vine a verte, es que creo que… te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño- le dije volviendo a aprisionarlo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí, contigo?, sé que antes dije que no quería, pero creo que soy un poco lento y además excesivamente torpe cuando no me llevo a mi copiloto.

Volví a reírme de forma queda y él sonrió de manera alegre, también me devolvió el abrazo y sin saber cómo terminamos cayéndonos al césped de forma tonta.

-¿Y qué pasa con Nico?- pregunte sintiendo algo de miedo.

-Pues… nada, feliz como siempre, contando largas largas historias, esta mañana le di su álbum de insignias.

-¿Y el tren?

-Creo que esta triste si no vas conmigo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ¿Los trenes sentían? ¡Qué cosa más extraña!, aunque pensándolo bien no era un tren cualquiera, era, el tren de los dioses.

-Entonces ¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Siempre

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.

**.**

…

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**N.A:** *Me gusto como había quedado esa frase en mi otro fis así que la puse de Epígrafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Cometarios del Fic:<strong>

Bueno nada nuevo, la verdad es que lo hice por puro ocio xD, me había gustado tanto el juego y comencé a escribir esto incluso antes de terminarlo, por ahí cerca de la última misión, en donde Zelda le pregunta a Link ¿_Qué vas a hacer cuando todo acabe_?, después fue gracioso descubrir que Nico realmente había terminado de esa manera jajaja, aunque supongo que era algo obvio si lo mirabas con perspectiva.


End file.
